federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - October, 2397
This page chronicles posts #8481-8600 and spans the time of October 1st to October 31st of the year 2397. *FP - September, 2397 *FP - November, 2397 Earth Plots First Week ANNA-ALEENA THAY is sassing her brother ABBOTT THAY about his girlfriend Sam. As they get more and more into it, they notice that Abbott has made his tea over boil and his cereal steam, making Anna nervous over his abilities. ABBOTT runs into ISIDORA BREITON again outside of his school, finally revealing that he has some higher abilities than most. Getting him riled up, she is able to provoke his emotions into enhancing his abilities but he is hesitant because he has a girlfriend. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE makes it to the Thay residence, speaking briefly with DENORIAN THAY before going to see ABBOTT. He shows off his abilities but only succeeds when she pushes him and he hits his head. Wishing to learn more, despite consequences, ABBOTT goes to ISIDORA. He wants to learn how to control people’s arousal with his mind and she gets him to practice on her, using her own seductive techniques! Second Week The Una family is preparing for the wedding and VALENCIA ROSS is tanning on the beach. LUKE UNA is there as well but gets nervous when he notes the young woman. Both seem to be weary of the other and part ways. Later at a barbeque, VALENCIA is told by N’LANI UNA that Luke actually really likes her and she is flattered. HAYDEN LIU is then called over and forced to apologies for being an ass to his niece. The night before the wedding, HAYDEN speaks with LUKE in an attempt to get him to lighten up. UNA-KORAN JATAR thinks that it’s funny, but leaves to let the boys chat. ABBOTT THAY is excited to use his abilities on SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and gets a bit frisky. His attempts to get her turned on actually start to raise her body temperature and Abbott stops after a close call. At the wedding, VALENCIA and LUKE finally get a chance to chat. Both like the other and Luke finally gets the nerve to ask her to a movie with him before she leaves with the family. Excited, VALENCIA asks permission from her father LOROT ROSS. He hesitantly agrees before they have a father-daughter dance. CATHSACH UNA makes an attempt to speak with estranged son BENJAMIN WOLFE who is there for his sister. They get into a tense conversation about his childhood days and the tisy Ben excuses himself from the wedding. That night, N’LANI LIU and HAYDEN enjoy themselves as a married couple and plan for a new life! (October 10, 2397). JATAR departs the wedding early and goes to a hotel where ANNA-ALEENA THAY is staying. They have some fun before his mission to Qo’nos. After the wedding, BENJAMIN makes a drunk communication to Bajor, getting EVA. She hesitantly allows him to speak with her daughter ELLI, but the girl is still having nightmares from her botched memory attempt with Cassica. Benjamin makes a promise to come to Bajor in Decemeber when his exams are over. The next day, BENJAMIN is at the Una house to pick up some things he forgot. ANNA-ALEENA is there and chats with one ex-Una that agrees with her about the weirdness of the clan. Third Week Assigned to an engineering lab for his studies, BENJAMIN WOLFE is shocked to see CATHASACH UNA requested he work with him. They have some tense conversation about their relationship before Benjamin leaves. Angered at what happened, BENJAMIN acts much like his father and goes to an Orion ‘massage’ parour. There he meets with an Andorian named Ahula and he received oral sex. Upset at his actions, BENJAMIN returns to CATHASACH and makes as much of an apology as he is able. LUKE UNA and VALENCIA ROSS go out on their date to the movies, getting to know each other more and more. Holding hands is a big first step for the both of them! Worried about her sons behaviour, HEIDI THAY confronts ABBOTT THAY about his actions. He is confrontational with her until he admits he is being led by his hormones and has a crush on another girl. ABBOTT starts to cut class to speak with ISI BREITON since his mom is catching on. She confronts him and he finally takes control, having sex with his mentor. ANNA THAY begins to miss her boyfriend so she goes to the Una house to get her sunglasses. Running into VALENCIA ROSS when there the two chat about boyfriends, there compare notes on the Una boys. HEIDI continues to get worried about ABBOTT’s health confronting him once more. His attitude disappears as we see he is still a mama’s boy so he confesses he is having sex. Heidi insists that he get injections to ensure everything is safe between them, as well as prompting him to tell Sam. BRIAN HANSEN goes to see his nephew ABBOTT and talk to him about drugs. The conversations doesn’t go as well and Abbott gets confrontational after Brian threatens to tell Denorian about his son behaviour. Fourth Week ABBOTT THAY shows up for a date late which begins to concern SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE. She sees differences in him, especially in how forward he is with his sexual advances. VALENCIA ROSS and LUKE UNA are planning their Halloween party at the Ross house when they talk about kissing. Valencia’s more forward nature throws Luke off and he gives her the wrong impression. N’LANI UNA begins to feel sick throughout the day and tells HAYDEN LIU of her condition. One thing leads to another and she begins to spot. Medics are called in and Lani is brought to the hospital by a worried husband. Once Lani is stable, HAYDEN goes for some lunch in a café. While there he is approached by a Romulan named THRAI AEHALLH’RU (KHOAL S’HARIEN) who has managed to escape Romulus after his sister was forced to wed a Senator. Wishing revenge, he hires Hayden to make a device to go back/forth through time – part of the price to kill Damar and his smoothskin family if he has the chance. KATAL UNA is worried about her daughter and appeals to KAI CEVDAK-ROSS to stay and help out. The geneticist is more than willing to help but can’t make guarantees on the babies safety. On Halloween, LUKE dresses up like Spock after many people note they look the same. VALENCIA is there in her old school Federation uniform and takes the time to speak with Luke. They confess they care for each other, kiss some and make a decision to stay close and see where things go. HAYDEN returns from his meeting and talks to LANI about the baby. She is upset to find out he wasn’t on injections because he didn’t care if she got pregnant. The two argue when Lani feels bad about being mean to Anna, but in the end they make amends. Cardassia Plots First Week On the Cardassian moon, KEGEN DAMAR steps up his search parties efforts and they find CELAR BERN and ZETERI INDUS. Getting coordinance to the others, all five of the survivors are rescued. KEGEN visits with AARIX DAMAR who is recovering in the sickbay. Seeing their side of the relationship, he offers his advice about Zeteri. Next, KEGEN goes to LANA DAMAR and CELAR to see how they are doing. He tells Celar that he would like to work with the Cadet more and Celar enthusiastically agrees. ZETERI visits with AARIX to see how he is doing and they have a frank discussion about their relationship, finally coming to a compromise in their betrothal. Bajor Plots Second Week Back on Bajor, SOLIS CASSICA has become more of a hermit and SOLIS TERIN prompts her to be more social. Hesitantly agreeing, she comes down and sees ELLIANA DHAJA who is there visiting. The girls talk and Cassica’s jealous comes out about Elli’s boyfriend Benjamin. Wishing to help Cassi, Elli offers to block her memories of Noah, but the process backfires and Cassi remembers that Almin was the true rapist. TERIN comes into the event when things go wrong and goes to EVA DHOW and KITAAN DHOW. They attempt to comfort their daughter and called SOLIS POLREN to calm Cassica who is in the bathroom and rather upset. Needing to fix this, POLREN and KITAAN go to DS9 and speak with T’POK. They decide to perform a mindmeld on the young girl to fix things, as well as use Cassica as possible bait at a later time. Third Week SOLIS CASSICA wakes up from her experiences with Elli and decides to end her life. Walking outside with a knife, she is able to cut one wrist before SOLIS POLREN arrives and stops her. SOLIS TERIN and SOLIS BRIN help where they can and call Dr. Vondrehle. Needing to give her a mindmeld right now, T’POK relieves her of her bad memories. Shocked by how graphic they are, he gets helps from his wife MARGIANNE EITHREIH’SAV’K. After the meld, CASSICA wakes up with her father POLREN by her side. He has a hurt knee but is otherwise fine. Remembering nothing, Cassi wants to go home and spend time with her family. T’POK continues to have issues with his memories and finally agrees to share them with MARGIANNE. The woman is shocked by them and they disconnect their meld. LAUREN UNA is back on Bajor for school, staying with her sister Mylee. On her first day, she befriends TERIN and agree to be biology partners. Keeping up with their friendship LAUREN and TERIN have dinner on DS9 and go back to her quarters. There they are flirty, though Lauren reveals she isn’t into much sexual encounters. SOLIS ANTOS comes back to Bajor from his exchange programs, getting filled in of the past few months by SOLIS TARA. He shows his hesitance with Polren and favouritism of Pashu Eisha, inviting Tara on a camping trip. TERIN is surprised at school by his friend HAPTO MICHA when he is shown the porno that Lauren had been in with ex-manager Winston. Not wanting to believe it, Terin gets angry with Micha and the two get into a fist fight in the middle of school. Waiting for his shuttle to Qo’nos, UNA-KORAN JATAR gets involved with two Ferengi who are talking about a Bajoran contact to find some ancient books. Pretending to be this contact, he meets with TUCKER DORR posing as a boy named Celar. Several hours later, the Ferengi shuttle breaks down and JATAR goes to help repair it, but TUCKER is on the job first. They find out about the other one and realize they have the same mother. Talking about Katal and her choices, Jatar promises that he would like to make an effort to be brothers. Arriving to the moon, JATAR and TUCKER find the first of the three books. Tucker explains that only three chapters in each book is true and they go to find the others. Fourth Week In the office at school, LAUREN UNA and SOLIS TERIN get in trouble for the fight at school. SOLIS POLREN is there to pick them up and take the kids home. They chat and Lauren confesses her entanglement with Winston, making Terin more understanding of her porno situation. TUCKER DORR and UNA-KORAN JATAR have found all three Bajoran text and have brought the right pages together. Needing to leave the ship, they sabotage it, forcing it to land at a starbase while they take the time to catch up in their lives. Romulan Plots Second Week The flu that is going around effects JI’VARA S’HARIEN and the whole family goes in for blood tests. Once there, KEHAL S’HARIEN discovers that he is not the father of KHOAL S’HARIEN and THREE S’HARIEN is just as shocked because she didn’t know the baby wasn’t his, only that N’alae cheated on him. Calling for Khoal’s arrest, KEHAL and THREE go back to their room and get into an argument. He explains that he is going to set up an execution for his ‘son’ and puts Three in her place for keeping the information for them. JI’VARA goes to see KHOAL in the cell, saddened by his beaten up appearances and vows to stop the execution however she is able. #10 October, 2397 2397 #10 2397 #10